Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a pre-determinable orientation of label and capsule of a bottle relative to each other during the filling procedure and apparatus therefor.
The invention can be used for all types of known capsules of metal or polymers, such as, for example, screw capsules, capsules provided with tabs protruding from the mantle portion of the capsule and adapted to be gripped by fingers for facilitating the opening of the closure, means for tearing off capsules adapted to be torn-off, or similar.
In a wider sense the present application can also be used for containers, i.e. conventional packages for pharmaceutical preparation etc.
The invention can also be used for bottles with labelling like stamped emblems or label-like impressions or pre-printed labels such as often are found on recoverable bottles.
The predeterminable positional coordination of label and capsule according to the invention provides many advantages, of which should be mentioned in the first place the possibility to fix in position a certain marking or logo arranged on the upper part of the capsule relative to the labelling and, furthermore, the possibility to fix in position gripping tabs, holds for fingers or tearing-off means of the capsule relative to the labelling. The aforementioned parts protruding from the capsule may be coloured, for example, in the main colour of the label, whereby an excellent aesthetic effect is achieved. Nowadays most types of capsules are provided with safety devices to impede manipulation of the contents, for example capsules to be torn-off. The large number of existing technical solutions makes it desirable to give directions for how to open the capsule in order to provide for problemless opening. In regard to e.g., tear-off capsules entirely new means for safeguarding easy opening are thus obtained.
In the following the invention will be described in more detail in connection with the use of closures consisting of tear-off capsules without, however, thereby being limited to this application.